Finally, I Am Free V2
by punkangelgoddess
Summary: Nokura is a Kekkei Genkai who grew up having to hide her bloodline limit. What happens when she meets Naruto and the gang? Can she ever heal and be free? Or will she always be locked in the prison called life? This is the second version of Finally, I Am F
1. Chapter 1

"_Mama, how come we have to wear bandages over our markings?" asked a young girl through the bandages over her mouth _

"_Honey, it's a cruel world out there. We, the members of the Kekkei Genkai, are hated in this world. We are feared because we are not like others. Our powers allow us to do special things, remarkably powerful things when we know how to use them. Because of this, the other humans fear us because we are stronger than them. We must keep our markings a secret because if anyone found out that we where Kekkei Genkai, they would try to kill us." Said the child's mother_

"_Why can't they just accept us? Why can't we be free? I hate these stupid things!" cried the little girl, tears forming and soaking her bandages_

"_Maybe they do somewhere."_

Nokura's eyes snapped open as she shot up in her sleeping bag. She was panting and sweating. "Another dream." She whispered in the darkness

She looked beside her at the picture beside her makeshift bed, at the picture of her parents. _'I miss you' _she thought, bringing the picture closer to her. The silver frame gleamed in the moonlight as her mothers beautiful face smiled up at her, while her father hugged the smiling woman beside him. The two lovers sat on the grass, among a forest of beautiful Sakura trees.

Nokura stared at the picture for a little while longer, before eventually falling back to sleep. Memories once again took over her dreams.

"_Go Chiyo, Nokura! I will hold them off. Run!" yelled Nokura's father, making hand signs as he stood in the doorway_

"_Daddy? What do you mean? You're coming with us, aren't you?" screamed Nokura, tears falling freely from her multi-colored eyes._

"_Good bye." Whispered Nokura's father, tears steaming down his own face as he smiled at his only child, pushing his fingers through her hair_

"_Nokura, come!" shouted her mother, moving through the house, dragging her little girl with her, as her daughter continued to stare at the smiling face of her loving father._

"_Mama, what's going on? I don't understand!" said Nokura, running slightly behind her mother _

"_The village has found out, Nokura. They know our secret." whispered her mother, dragging her to the huge, ancient tree in the middle of the forest behind their house._

_They ran through the forest, behind them they could hear the screams of men, screams that would echo around inside Nokura's young mind for a long time, as her father released his Fire Dragon jutzu. When they entered the clearing that contained the Sacred Dojima Tree, everything fell silent. _

"_Mama, why's it so quiet?" asked Nokura, squeezing her mother hand_

"_Honey, get in the tree." said her mother, pulling her to the Sacred tree and shoving Nokura into a large, yet hardly noticeable hole in the trunk of the tree. Nokura quickly climbed in at her mothers request. Her mother then hid the hole from view with a few bushes._

"_Nokura, stay here and don't make any noises. Don't come out until I tell you it's safe." whispered her mother_

_Nokura agreed and stayed hidden in the trunk of the tree, more from fear than from obeying her mothers request. Soon, a group of ninja from the village came and attacked her mother. She managed to hold them off, but it was futile. This was the life of a Kekkei Genkai._

"_Nokura." she heard her mother whisper_

"_Mama…" muttered Nokura, crawling over to her mother's dying body with tars running down her face_

"_Listn Nokura…promise me…Promise me that…when you grow up…you will" Her mother was having a hard time breathing and an even harder time talking, "never let…someone us you as a tool…or take advantage of our families power…don't let anyone know….for me…"_

"_I promise mama." whispered Nokura, the tears running down her eyes could never explain what she was feeling inside, watching a loved one die, was like being ripped in two, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it_

"_I love you." said her mother, taking her last breaths _

"_No! Mamma, I can't survive without you!" shrieked the little girl_

Nokura awoke from her dream sweaty and panting. It was becoming too much to bear, this burden on her shoulders.

'_It was just a dream'_ she thought

She slowly got up, it was just past sunrise and she could use some training. She pulled on some clothes over her bandages that covered almost her whole body, and stepped out of her makeshift shelter. She opened her senses and searched around for enemies. There where five enemy ninja surrounding her.

She whipped out two kunai and threw them at two of the surrounding ninja. One hit it's mark, and the seond missed. She was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Wind Dragon Jutzu!" shouted Nokura, doing a couple of hand signs

The wind picked up, and came together to form a huge dragon above Nokura. The dragon roared angrily, it's wind-made, yet dangerous fangs flashing. It attacked one of the ninja, ripping through the ninja's body with it's sharp claws. N the end, two died by it's claws. There where only two ninja left, but her dragon disappeared. Then suddenly, four other ninja appeared behind the two enemy ninja, having heard the commotion caused in the fight.

"Hm? We where told you where alone." said one of the enemy ninja

"I do!" shouted Nokura, running at the ninja and jumping in the air, landing a kick on his face then turning and punching him in the gut. She quickly spun around and knocked the other one to the ground. Then, she pulled two acupuncture needles from her kimono and flinging them into the necks of her two newly-fallen opponents, knocking them unconscious immediately. She flicked her hair out of her face, and turned away from the four new ninja.

"Hi!" she said friendly-like

"Why did you attack and kill these ninja?" asked the silver-haired jounin

"Oh, I didn't attack them, they attacked me." she said, still smiling

"Sure…Anyway, c'mon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's go." said the jounin, leading his three genin away

Nokura sighed, making the jounin look at her for only a minute, just in time to see a bandage fall away from her arm, revealing small, comma-shaped tattoos over her skin. She covered them quickly, and laughed nervously.

'_Hm…a kekkei genka? Interesting…' _thought the silver-haired jounin

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that all about?" asked the blond boy

"Nothing Naruto, just keep walking." said Kakashi, the jounin

"Liar." muttered Naruto

"Naruto, don't mutter, people can't hear or understand you when you mutter." said Kakashi, pulling out his perverted book

They kept on walking, leaving the strange girl behind them.


End file.
